H.I. 2: Copyright Not Intended
H.I. #2: Copyright Not Intended is the second episode of the first season of Hello Internet. In it, Grey and Brady discuss copyright, and its role in their experience on YouTube. Description Grey & Brady talk about copyright. Sponsor Audible.com: Get a FREE audiobook and 30-day trial today by signing up at www.audible.com/hellointernet Subscribe: via iTunes, via RSS Relevant Links: Discuss this episode on reddit Suggest future topics for H.I. Why does The Economist call itself a newspaper? CGP Grey copyright video Everything is a Remix TextExpander Brady's video inside the Bank of England's Gold Bullion Vault Clueless BBC's Sherlock John Siracusa Star Wars Despecialized Edition The People Vs. George Lucas The Zapruder film Johanna Blakley: Lessons from fashion's free culture Summary be added Transcript Brady: You're not very good at that are you? Grey: I can normally do it, it's just that you're looking! H.I. Grey: No wait, before— we can't start with the main topic. We have to start with some follow-up. Brady: Oh, really? Grey: Yes. Brady: What did we do previously? I've already forgotten. Grey: Well, last time we were talking about being wrong on the internet. Brady: Being wrong on the internet, yes. Grey: Yeah, that was last time. Now, at the time we're recording this, the podcasts have not gone live. So we haven't had any listener feedback. Brady: It's like a secret still, isn't it? Grey: Yes it is a secret. Brady: Only you and I know about this. Grey: That's true. It is just the two of us. Um— Brady: Okay Grey: When I was editing the previous podcast, I heard myself say something that I just— I had to correct in this one. So I made a note for follow-up, that is coming from me, about last week's episode. Brady: So you're responding to feedback from yourself? Grey: Yes, that's right; I am responding to feedback from myself. Brady: Because you did something wrong in our video about being wrong? Grey: That's right. And this is sort of delightful as a first follow-up section—is that I called The Economist "The Economist magazine". Brady: Right. That's bad, is it? Grey: It is; because The Economist makes a very strong point about always calling themselves a newspaper, and... So when they write opinion pieces they always say "this newspaper thinks—" you know, whatever it is. And they're very pernickety about this, and so they always like to be referred to as a newspaper, and so I have to say that as a first piece of follow-up, I would apologize to The Economist for saying "The Economist magazine"; I should have said "The Economist newspaper". Brady: It does look more like a magazine though doesn't it? Grey: Yeah, if you ever get your hands on one, it looks totally like a magazine, which is why— this is I think going to be the problem with podcasts for us in the future, you know, in this little series, is that I know that they call themselves a newspaper, but it looks so much like a magazine, even though I know the correct thing, alright, I said the wrong thing—I'm sure that's going to happen lots—and I went to look it up, and it originally was a newspaper. And so I actually I saw an original copy of the original Economist, my library has one from 1843. And it looks like a real big New York Times-y kind of newspaper. So it apparently started as a newspaper and then... on their website they have a little thing about how they slowly transitioned into magazine form, but they're still calling themselves a newspaper, so... Brady: Wow, that was good man. That's uh... yeah, I don't know what to say to that. But I do find it interesting we've spent this long dealing with corrections and feedback from a podcast that no one's heard. Grey: Yes. Brady: Heaven help us when people actually start hearing these things. Grey: Well, yes. That's why I uh... it would not surprise me if the later episodes of this little run are basically entirely feedback. That would not surprise me if that ends up being the case. notes Grey: Today's sponsor is Audible.com, a leading provider of spoken audio information and entertainment. Listen to audiobooks whenever and wherever you want. That's the official part they want me to read, and now, this is just me. I want you, the listener, to know that I actually reached out to Audible.com on purpose because they're a product that I use every day. Audiobooks are a huge part of my personal life and my working life, and I feel like my entire life has just been enriched by their existence, and I've been an audible user for many years. As I'm recording this right now I'm about to go into a long weekend of animating my next video, which is incredibly tedious work, and it is exactly the kind of thing that I just could not get through without something to listen to, so I'm going to be in the market for a new audiobook to find for myself. Now I want to recommend something to you, and that is one of my all-time favorite audiobooks, Stephen King's On Writing. The book is sort of half a memoir and half Stephen King's advice on writing, but even if you're not a huge Stephen King fan, it's a very interesting book 'cause Stephen King has lived an unusual life. And I also want to have this be my first Audible recommendation because I think it's a great example of how audiobooks can be better than just the regular book. I first read the paper version of On Writing many years ago—I think when it first came out—and it was good and I enjoyed it, but the version on Audible is actually narrated by Stephen King himself, and I have to say, it adds so much to the book. He really puts a lot of emphasis on parts of the book which I didn't really notice the first time going through, but then by listening to his voice it's obvious that this is hugely important to him, or this is a thing that really irritates him, and he's a great narrator. So, On Writing is just a perfect example of how the audiobook has way more to offer than the dead tree edition. So I highly recommend it, and because Audible are awesome, you can listen to that for free. You can get a free audiobook and a 30-day trial by signing up at audible.com/hellointernet, all one word. Using that URL is how Audible knows that you came from this podcast, and so, not only do you get yourself a free book, but you helo make this podcast experiment a successful one. So once again, that is audible.com/hellointernet, there will be a link in the description of this podcast if you just want to click it, but otherwise just type in audible.com/hellointernet and get your free audiobook and 30-day trial. Okay, that's enough from me in the future, and now we're gonna go back to the conversation about copyright. notes Brady: Today, we're talking about copyright. Grey: Yes, I think that's what we've settled on for today's topic. Brady: This is really interesting... for me this is really interesting because this is a front I feel like I'm attacked on from both sides because, as someone who creates content and therefore has to use, you know, use material, I can sort of tread into the copyright field in that way. But then as someone who actually creates content that I own, I can kind of be on the other end, the receiving end of problems with copyright, so it's a uh... it's gonna be interesting to hear what positions we may or may not have on this. Grey: Yeah, I'm actually very curious to hear where you stand on this issue yourself. 'Cause I think you might deal with it much more directly than I do. Brady: Hmm. Grey: So I'm not exactly sure where to start... um... Brady: I think we should say... A good point to start is, for people who may not know, your position is quite well known on this I guess, because you have made a video on it. and before we had this chat I admitted to you that I hadn't watched the video, Grey: Mhm. Brady: And then, so I went to have a quick look at it, and it turns out I had watched the video. So I have watched the video twice: once about a year ago, and once again today. And you make a lot of different points, and it's perhaps not best for me to encapsulate them. Do you want to encapsulate then essence of your argument in that famous video? be finishedCategory:Episodes